clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Agent Files: Trail of The Gangsters
April 18th, 1973. Albert was driving through the Town Square in his Beakwind B31 Edition Car he also called “The Agentmobile”. The sky was a sea-blue kind of colour and stars could be seen shining like small specs of metal. The pavement was nearly clear of anyone walking by while some shopkeepers where locking up and closing their shops for the night. The only light was the dim, flickering streetlights and the huge, glowing beams from the car’s headlights. Barely anything could be heard but the whisper of the wind push leaves that rustled. The engine hummed as he drove through the night. As he went further, the sky was soon a field of darkness. Every shop around him was closed. Nobody was on the streets. The lamps flickered every now and then and there wasn’t a single building that wasn’t coated in graffiti and splashes of paint. Some of them weren’t even possible to read or were either scribbles. The alleyways were musty and smelled of decaying garbage. Albert opened his notebook and read out what was written on one of the pages and saw the same thing on a beige coloured, shabby looking building. Both the notebook and the sign read: 15 Salmonbeak Lane He was definite this was the address. He got out of the car and slowly walked to the entrance. There was no sign of a doorbell. The door was slightly open and unlocked. Albert slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. His fellow colleague, Jay Starling had informed him that this was a meeting place and a hotspot of their arch enemies: A company well known as Gangster Co. They had attempted stealing many things, most were only wallets and coins stolen by their pickpockets and petty thieves who worked for them. He took out his flashlight and continued inside. The floor was made of old and fractured mosaic tiles and the cinder block walls weren’t in very good condition either. It didn’t even look like a building in the first place. Albert suddenly heard a burst of laughter. He saw another door with light streaming from under it and rushed to hear what they were saying. He opened a small crack so he could see inside. 4 penguins were sat down on wooden chairs with a lit fireplace and the wall had been decorated with a turquoise wallpaper and odd paintings. The curtains had been shut which Albert supposed it was so nobody would see them. Suddenly, he felt a strong tug and something cold and metal jab his neck. He whirled around. A turquoise coloured penguin wearing a white suit and red tie was pointing a KP-3 snowball gun at him. “Get in and get moving” he said through clenched teeth. Albert slowly moved forward into the room where he'd heard the laughing. One of the 4 thugs turned around. "Well, well, well...Look who we have here! Albert Hansnow!" he cackled looking at him with an evil grin. Albert still continued to move forward. "Messed with business that ain't your own now, did you?" he said again with another laugh. "Well actually, this is my job so this is my business" said Albert. The penguin stopped smirking and made an irritated face. "Relax, Nelson, we need him alive. Boss will want to see this!" said the turquoise penguin. "Well, would he want to see this?" said Albert turning round, uppercutting him in the beak and snatching the pistol while the turquoise penguin fell down unconscious. Nelson and the 3 others started firing at him. Albert managed to dodge the bullets and duck behind the table. Nelson started charging towards Albert when suddenly, Albert flipped the table upwards, which hammered Nelson in the head and crushed him. Nelson tried to retrieve his pistol but Albert quickly grabbed it. The 3 other penguins started firing again and Albert ducked down to avoid them. He quickly returned fire hitting both of them in the face with snowballs. The thugs tried to brush it off but then, Albert roundhouse punched them in the stomach into the table where Nelson still lay. Albert found some rope and tied up the gangsters and left them outside. Albert found another room with a briefcase that lay inside on a table labeled "confidential". It must've been the thing he was looking for. The reason he'd came this time was because Gangsta Corp had tried to steal PSA files, codes, passwords and other valuable information. He opened the briefcase and froze. There was a timer counting down that started when he opened it. "00:15" was what it said. Albert took off and ran towards the exit. He dived out at the last second when the building suddenly erupted into fire and shattered windows. Albert looked back to see that the building was now even worse than it originally looked but luckily the fire was out. Albert pushed the thugs into the backseat of his Agentmobile and drove back to the PSA Base. The thugs were taken away and Albert entered the base to find Jay there. "So, did you find it?" he asked. "I managed to follow the coordinates but unfortunately they must've known I was coming" said Albert. "They've still got the files and the building blew up" he said. "We'll catch them next time" said Jay. "Gangsta Corp's all over the place now. Cities are crawling with them. They are, however less common in Penguin Town". "Speaking of which, I'm moving to New Penguin City the start of next month" said Jay sadly. "We'll all miss you Jay. You've always been a good friend" said Albert. "Well, just keep in touch and we'll be fine" said Jay with a smile. They both shook hands and Jay headed home. Meanwhile, Gangsta Corp was having their meeting in a secret building. "Have you heard from Penguin Town? Those guys were taken down but fortunately, they haven't found the files" said one of the penguins seated at the tables. "The files are still safe, sir". The penguin seated at the end of the table smirked. "Good. Because they won't figure out what we're going to do next" he said cackling. Category:The Agent Files Category:Stories Category:The Agent Files Episodes